Love Found In The Strangest Places
by Smile-4-The-Camera
Summary: Fiona is lonely. Clare is lonely. Fiona is a lesbian. Clare is straight. What happens when these two cross paths? Will they finally find the person who makes them whole?
1. I Found You

Fiona's POV

As I entered the steps of Degrassi everyone stares at me. Im pretty much used to it since I became a lesbian. But im out and proud so, the looks don't bother me. But the one thing is _no one_ in this school is a lesbian. Not that I know of. Either way, I need love too. Sigh. If only someone understood my pain.

Clare's POV

I was walking up the steps of Degrassi when I suddenly stopped. I felt…..embarrassed. Ashamed. I couldn't go in there, but I knew I had to. The reason im afraid? Eli. I know were over, and he has Imogen but I still cant face him. Especially after his whole " Love Roulette " thing. I cant believe he would do that to me. Either way, I walked in. I saw Eli with Imogen and Fiona and what I saw next made my jaw drop. She put Eli's hand on her boob! I know it could have been _completely, totally _innocent, but my mind wasn't telling me that. Tears came up in my eyes and I ran to the bathroom crying. Little did I know, that was the best thing I ever did.

Fiona's POV

After that weird encounter with Eli and Imogen I walked down to my locker. As I walked about 5 girls passed me and they whispered one word that shattered my confidence: Dyke. I couldn't believe it. I froze. I've heard it all before. Lesbo. Freak. But for some reason this one word hurt. Bad. Soon the waterworks came. I ran in the bathroom crying. As I did I ran into a girl. She seemed to be doing the same thing. At the same time we said " What happened? " And that's what started it all.


	2. Our Shopping Adventure

**First, I wanna say dyke is an unacceptable mean hurtful word and I don't use it, (same for lesbo) but I needed to say it in the first chapter. Just wanna clear that up =) Ok, on with the reading!**

Clare's POV

I was in the bathroom crying when some girl bumped into me. I thought about telling her off but realized she was crying too. At the same time, we asked what was wrong. She looked familiar….oh yeah Fiona! Hmm…wonder if she still drinks. Either way, I told her she can go first. Then, she told me everything. " Well, I recently discovered im a lesbian. " _Right, when you broke Adam's heart._ I bitterly thought. " But, I was completely proud of it. I wasn't ashamed of who I am. But people can be mean. People have called me lesbo, freak,…..and umm…..dyke. " I gasped at that. " Like this morning they did, which is why im here crying. Uhh, your turn. " And I told her everything.

Fiona's POV

I rememberd Clare. She was Adam's best friend. Adam described her and she sounded like a nice person. I don't think she would randomly cry in the middle of the morning so I was curious as to what someone would do to her. After I finished my story I said

" Your turn ". And she told me what happened.

" Im pretty sure a lot of people know me and Eli broke up." _Oh, boy problems. Glad I don't have to deal with those. _

" And lets just say he didn't have a hard time moving on. "

_Wait, what? Eli has a new girlfriend? _

" I know its kind of stupid since I broke up with him, but it still hurts to think after spending three months with a guy and a week after you broke up, he already moved on! And did you hear that idea for the play! "

" Oh yeah, I did. " I said. " I gotta admit, it wasn't the…..nicest thing ive read. "

" I know. " she responded. " But it still hurts. "

I stepped over and gave her a hug. It was slightly awkward at first but, it we hugged for a while. I realized we missed the bell so I pulled away and said, " Lets go shopping. "

I was suprised when she shrugged and pulled me out the bathroom door for our shopping adventure. 

Clare's POV

Me and Fiona walked in silence. I wondered where she was taking me. Before the crackdown I saw her walk down the halls in the cutest clothes. I couldnt help but be a little bit jealous, but with her fashion taste I know it'll be cute. Fiona stopped and I realized we were in front of Forever 21 (1). " Lets go! " I said happily.

Fiona's POV

Next thing you know me and Clare were shopping. We were trying on stuff we knew would look good on us, and some stuff we looked ridiculous in just to make the other laugh. It was really fun! We decided we were bored with Forever 21 and left, but not before buying Clare a Lurex Peekaboo Top and Distressed Baggy Boyfreind Jeans. I knew it would look fab on her. Clare and I walked for a while but not before she pulled me into a Punk Rockabilly. Cool!

Clare's POV

I knew Rockabilly would have something cute for Fiona. She looks fabulous in pretty much everything. I gave her about 3 dresses and she loved each one.

" Are you gonna buy all those? " I asked.

" Depends. Do I look good in all these? " she said giggling.

I giggled and said " Of course. Go ahead. "

I laughed and bought them all. Me and Fiona were hungry and went to The Dot. I wished I didnt because I saw Eli and Imogen. I stopped and so did Fiona.

Fiona's POV

Me and Clare had alot of fun. We were talking and walking to The dot when Clare stopped. " What's wrong? " I asked. She pointed to Eli and Imogen. "

" Can we go? " she asked. I was about to say yes when I got an idea.

" You could go home or do this. " I whispered in her ear my idea. She broke into a grin and skipped through The Dot and in to the bathroom. Eli and Imogen didnt see her. When she walked out my jaw dropped. She was wearing my blue dress she looked fabulous! I glanced at Eli and Imogen and both their jaws were dropped! Imogen's face turned red but Eli was too busy drooling to notice. Clare strutted to me (purposely shaking her hips) and we walked out of The Dot then bursted into laughter!

Clare's POV

" I cant believe I did that! "

" You looked hot Eli was drooling! Bet he regrets what he did! " Fiona said.

" Well either way im glad you talked me into it. "

" Thanks. And Clare? "

" Yeah? "

" This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "

**(1) I dont think i've been to a Forever 21 only once but it was the only one I could think of. Lol. **

**Yup! Clare makin Eli jelly :P And yes Cliona friendship. Adorable isnt it? Now that I re-read it I think this chapter could have been better. Who ever agress, put it in a review! Outfits on my profile! Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	3. Being Best Friends

**Okay my lovely Degrassi lovers. This chapter is sorta just a filler so you can see their friendship and prepare for...whats gonna happen later. OH and the outfits wouldnt show up on my profile! :( But lets just say Eli would have been really drooling ;) Oh and italics are Clare or Fiona's thoughts.**

Clare's POV

I was in Fiona's kitchen making popcorn. Her loft is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. She is soooo lucky. Anyways, I was making popcorn when I saw a picture of a pretty girl and a cat. I was confused so I grabbed the popcorn and the picture, and walked to the living room.

" Hey FiFi? "

" Yeah Clare-Clare? " Me and Fiona have been hanging out for a while so we each have our own nicknames.

" Who's this? " Her eyes widened and she looked a little stiff, but loosened up.

" Oh thats my ex. Charlie. And her cat Pants. " _ Pants?_

" Oh your ex? " I have no idea why, but I felt...jealousy?

" Yeah. " Then she burst out laughing.

" Why are you laughing? " I asked with a smile.

She smiled and said " I just realized his name is Pants! " she said before laughing again. And suprisingly, I started laughing too. After our laughing fit, we sat down and watched the movie, French Kiss. After the movie was over I said " That was so romantic. "

" Yeah ". Fiona agreed. " I guess were both just hopeless romantics. " She said sadly.

" You say it like its a bad thing. "

" It is when you cant have the one you love. " I was about to ask who when Fiona said we should get to bed. We said good night and I went to her bedroom. I went to sleep while Fiona stayed behind and cleaned up. I heard someone knocking on the door, and then Fiona opening it. After that I heard yelling. I jumped up to see what it was. I peeked behind the corner and saw the girl in the picture. I could hear a few sentences.

" Thats too bad! Not my problem! " _That was Fiona. But whats not her problem?_

" Why was I ever with you? Your so selfish! " _That was the girl in the picture._

" Charlie bequiet my friend is in the room sleeping! " _Oh right, Charlie._

" Wow Fiona glad to know you already moved on! " _*Slam!* Finally she's gone._

I went around the corner to see Fiona sitting on the couch. " You okay? " I asked.

She jumped then said " Yeah. Ummm, I guess you wanna know what the fights about? "

" You can tell me some other time. Right now you need a friend. " I sat down beside her and she put her head in my lap while I started to pet her hair.

" Yep. " She said. " _Just _friends. "

**Yup, thats chapter 3! Charlie drama, Cliona friendship. Again, that was really just a filler. Next chapter is when the drama starts ;) For now Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	4. The Incident

**Sorry I havent updated! But I dont think anyone really cares since I dont have many reviews! COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW! Tell your friends! Do something! :P Jk. But still review. Ok heres your next chapter! Enjoy.**

Clares POV

Me and Fiona have been hanging out for a month now. We hang out _all day, every day_ except for when she does the play and I do newspaper. Everything was perfect, until I talked to Imogen.

" Hello Clare Edwards. " _Must she always do that?_

" Hello Imogen Moreno. " I said with a smirk. She seemed annoyed by that which is what I was aiming for.

" I just wanted you to confirm something. Are you and Fiona Coyne dating? "

_I almost choked on my own spit. I couldnt believe it. Me. And Fiona Coyne. Dating. How could she think that? My confusion turned into anger and I started talking before my brain could process what I was about to say._

" Ok, lets get something clear. Me and Fiona. Are **not **dating. And even if we were it would be our buisness, not yours. And just because a girl and a lesbian are best friends dosent mean we have to be in love. So you and anyone who thinks that needs to take your ignorance and shove it up your ass. " I said before walking away. I started grinning like a maniac. I couldnt believe I just said that! I totally told Imogen Moreno off!

Fiona's POV

All day I couldnt wait to see Clare. I was really nervous for what I was gonna tell her. Everyone thinks were dating because we've been spending so much time together. I was scared to tell Clare because if people think she's a lesbian, she might stop hanging out with me. The bell pulled me out of my thoughts and I raced down the hall. I spotted Clare walking away from Imogen and she was smiling wildly.

" Clare! "

" Hey. " " Why are you smiling like that? " That made her smile wider.

" Oh I just totally told Imogen Moreno off. " _What!_

" Wait what why? " " Oh, she came up to me asking me if were dating. Can you believe that? " After she said that I could've sworn my heart stopped.

" So, Clare are...we cool? I mean, you dont care about the rumors right? " She let out a deep breath before speaking.

" Well. Fiona I- " She started before I cut her off. " No, Clare its ok. If you dont want to hang out with me thats ok. Maybe we can see each other in a while? " Before she could reply I sped off down the hall. I had one thought in my mind. I just lost my best friend.

Clare's POV

A week.

A week since Fiona last talked to me. How could Fiona think I didnt want to be her friend anymore? I could care less about those rumors. Right now, I was sitting in my bedroom crying my eyes out. I'd been doing that alot lately. Its funny, a month ago me and Fiona didnt spare a glance at each other but now, we cant live without each other. Wait-thats it! Without another thought I grabbed my jacket and raced out my house.

Fiona's POV

I was sitting on my couch. I was thinking. Thinking about...how me and Clare havent talked in a week, and how it felt like years. How our friendship is probably ruined...and how I ruined it. How I need Clare more than Clare needs me. Well, I hope she needs me. I sat there for another 5 minutes before someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Clare.

Clare's POV

" Look Fiona, I know you probably dont wanna see me or talk to me, but I dont care about the rumors the only thing I care about is our friendship. Me and Eli dated 3 months and I didnt miss him nearly as much as I missed you in this one week. I dont know why, or how we became so dependent on each other but I all I know is im glad we are, and were best friends. Please, can we start over? " Fiona came and gave me the biggest hug i've ever gotten. At that moment, I had a best friend. And thats all I needed. Everything was going to be okay because I had the greatest person in the world, Fiona Coyne. My best friend. I thought that for about 5 seconds until something changed it all: Fiona leaned in and kissed me.


	5. Kiss

**Ok. I re-read my last chapter and was suddenly really excited to write this chapter. Might be longer than others. Anyways, enjoy your next chapter.**

Clares POV

I was currently outside Fiona's front door and Fiona was currently kissing me. Oh my god! Fiona was kissing me! I pulled away and stared at Fiona with shock. She had the same look.

" Fiona...I...I dont...know what to say. " She stayed silent.

" Why..did you do that? "

" I..I dont know I just did. "

" No one randomly kisses anyone. Do you...I dont know have feelings for me? "

" Ummm... yeah. I do. When we had that shopping spree, and told each other our secrets, and our whole friendship my feelings got stronger. I cant help it Clare. I cant help it. " I stayed silent. I couldnt even think. I cant believe that Fiona likes me. This is too confusing. I slowly backed away.

" Clare- " Fiona started before I took off for home.

Fiona's POV

Oh my God why did I do that! Clare is never gonna talk to me again! Why would I tell her that! I should have told her it was random. Yeah. A random kiss. I just felt like kissing her. Yeah-that is so stupid. I know whats gonna happen. Clare is gonna dodge me like a bullet. Our friendship is over. Clare isnt gonna wanna be friends with the school lesbian whos secretly-well _used _to be secretly in love with her. Great, at first I was an outcast with a friend, but now im an outcast with...no one.

Clare's POV

For the next 2 weeks I avoided Fiona. I double checked the stalls before going in the bathroom. I hid behind each corner before walking in the hallway. I speed walked to every classroom. Yeah I know. Im an evil bitch. But what am I supposed to do! No matter how hard we try our friendship is never gonna be the same. **Never. Gonna. Be. The. Same.** God, why didnt I just write her a letter? If I wrote her a letter, I wouldnt have went to her house, if I wouldnt have went to her house she would have never kissed me, if she never kissed me me and Fiona would be texting while im supposed to be listenting to Mr. Perino in history class. Speaking of history class I walked out the door after being called to the office. I was halfway there when I walked pass the bathroom door and someone swung the door open and pulled me in. I was startled and annoyed by that person, then just startled when I saw it was Fiona.

Fiona's POV

" Clare dont leave. I have one thing to say to you. After you hear it, you can decide wether or not your gonna be in my life. " I took a deep breath and continued. " Ok, Clare. Im in love with you. I know its really weird and suprising for you but its true. I started liking you a few weeks after we became best friends. Your beautiful, smart, talented and amazing. I know you like guys but if you ever gave us a chance I think you would fall as hard as I have. " I stopped when Clare started speaking.

" Wait- what! Fiona I cant give us a chance because I like guys. Im not a lesbian and being with you wouldnt change that. "

" Clare theres something between us. You can deny it but I feel it. I love you Clare and I know you love me too. This- " I pointed at Clare then back at me. " Can work. I _**know **_this will work. I just have one way to prove it. " Before Clare could respond I smashed my lips into hers. We kissed for I dont know how long but it was perfect. After we pulled away we were gasping for air. Clare said

" Fiona...you were right. And, im sorry for avoiding you I just guess I was trying to deny the truth. "

" Clare-I love you too. Im so happy that were-. Wait, does this mean were together? "

" Yeah. " Clare said while smiling. My heart started soaring.

" Good. But you dont have to come out to the school yet. I respect if you wanna wait. "

" Thanks Fi. "

" No prob Clare. " We both giggled and kissed again. Little did we know Imogen was in one of the stalls with a camera and a tape recorder.

**GASP! Hope you guys did that when you read the end! I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you love it and I hope I get reviews (hint hint). Ok my lovely Degrassi lovers the next chapters are gonna be filled with unexpected twists and turns that youll never see coming! R&R. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	6. AN!

**Hello Degrassi fans. Dont get excited this is just an authors note -_- Im such a hypocrite I hate those but here I am writing one! Anyways I have a few ideas to run by you guys. **

**1) I had SO many ideas for how to continue this story but now aliens snuck in my house and took my brain so I have nothing! Lol but back to reality: Please review and give me a few ideas anything is appreciated.**

**2) Extraordinary Machine was really good but it felt like 12 minutes! Who else liked that episode and is looking forward to part 2!**

**3) Now I recently got a case of Pretty Little Liars obsession so I want to write a Degrassi version of PLL (ex: Darcy as Spencer, K.C. as Caleb) Do you think I should? Please review and tell me if you'll read it! ;)**

**Ok, if you suffered through the boringness above, you win... (wait for it) PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Imogen: I now own you. You will do what I say, when I say it or your little lovefest will be broadcasted to the whole school. First assignment! You will help me get...**_

_**Fiona & Clare: WHAT!**_

**Thank you! Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	7. Imogen Moreno

**Ok! I wrote an authors note asking you guys if I should make a Degrassi version of Pretty Little Liars and pretty much no one answered ;(. I REALLY need your feedback or it just wont work out. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH KETCHUP AND GRAVY ON TOP! (Manny quote) Lol! But anyways this is kinda just a filler. But, enjoy :D**

Clare's POV

Me and Fiona have been secretly dating for about 2 weeks. Everything is perfect. We have alot in common, we tell each other secrets, we compliment each other, sort out each others problems, its just amazing. It wasnt even as good as my relationship with Eli. I snapped out of my trance realizing I had been standing in front of my locker for about 5 minutes. I spun the dial and opened my locker when a note fell out. I was sure it was from Fiona (we give each other cute notes sometimes too) but my smile faltered when I read it.

_Meet me in the student council lounge after school.- IM_

What? Wait-who is IM?

Fiona's POV

I skipped down the hallways with a smile on my face. Me and Clare are working out great. This is the best relationship I ever had and I really want it to work. I just hope we can go public soon. But like my therapist says " Push the bad thoughts away let the happy ones enter. " I entered English and opened my textbook. I noticed a note. I hoped it was from Clare but it was from...IM?

_Meet me in the student council lounge after school.- IM_

Who the hell is IM?

Clare's POV

I was sitting in the empty hallway during lunch but I was too hungry to eat. I kept thinking about that note from IM. I know it was telling me to meet them, nothing like " _Meet me in the student council lounge after school or you die. " _But in my mind it did. Has anyone ever gotten that feeling that somethings about to go wrong? Or somethings gonna happen and its gonna be bad? Yeah, I have. I couldnt take the worry anymore so I texted Fiona.

_Meet me at my locker ASAP. _She texted me back immediately.

_On my way. _In about half a minute Fiona was there.

" Hey whats going on? " " I got this note and it said to meet them in the student council lounge. Im kinda worried. "

" Wait you too? " She responded.

" Wait, you got one? "

" Yeah I have it in my pocket. Why do they want us to meet them? And who is IM? "

" IM. Sounds kinda familiar. " Me and Fiona thought, and thought until the bell rang.

Fiona's POV

I was in French class, counting the seconds until school was over. I was totally afraid of what could happen with IM. What if she plans to murder us? Then take our organs and sell them? Great, now im just being ridiculous. The bell rang and I raced to Clare's locker. I asked,

" You ready? "

" Ready as i'll ever be. "

Clare's POV

Me and Fiona walked side by side to the student council lounge. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Neither of us had any idea who IM is, so what would they want with us? We waited for about 10 minutes and we noticed the halls were empty. IM was obviously waiting for all the students to leave. Uh-oh.

" Ok Fiona im starting to get scared. "

" I know, but who is IM? Do you know anyone who's name starts with an I?

" Uhh, Iris. " I started.

" Ida, Im- " Holy. Crap. We both shouted,

" Imogen Moreno! " The door opened and we turned to see Imogen.

" Thats my name. Miss me? "

Fiona's POV

Imogen Moreno! Seriously, of all people?

" What do you want IM? " I asked angrily.

" I want alot, Fiona Coyne. "

" Ugh stop with the clues and just tell us! " Clare yelled.

" Oh Clare. Poor, Clare. I wouldnt wanna yell if I were you. You wouldnt want this getting out would you? " Imogen pulled out two pictures of me and Clare. And. We. Were. Kissing. Next she pulled out a tape recorder and I swear our eyes almost flew out of our sockets.

_Clare theres something between us. You can deny it but I feel it. I love you Clare and I know you love me too. This can work. I __**know **__this will work. I just have one way to prove it._

" How...how did you get that? " Clare stuttered.

" I have my ways. " She said with an evil smirk.

" Ok, what do you want in exchange for the tapes? " I asked.

Imogens smile grew wider. " I now own you. You will do what I say, when I say it or your little lovefest will be broadcasted to the whole school. First assignment! You will help me get Eli Goldsworthy to fall in love with me. "

Me and Clare exclaimed " WHAT! "

" Thats right, and if it works you will have 3 more tasks. When they are completed every tape and photo will be in your hands. If the task is not completed, I will find a way for the whole school to know about Clare Edwards and Fiona Coyne. Got it? "

Me and Clare sighed. " Got it. "

" Good. See you tomorrow girls. "

**Dun dun dunnnn. Anyways this chapter totally sucked, I know. But im working out I still have a billion ideas for this story (Aliens gave me my brain back! Yayy!) Next chapter will be up by Thursday. Luv Ya. R&R. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	8. First Of 3

**Ok! I wrote an authors note asking you guys if I should make a Degrassi version of Pretty Little Liars and pretty much no one answered ;(. I REALLY need your feedback or it just wont work out. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH KETCHUP AND GRAVY ON TOP! (Manny quote) Lol! But anyways this is kinda just a filler. But, enjoy :D**

Clare's POV

Me and Fiona have been secretly dating for about 2 weeks. Everything is perfect. We have alot in common, we tell each other secrets, we compliment each other, sort out each others problems, its just amazing. It wasnt even as good as my relationship with Eli. I snapped out of my trance realizing I had been standing in front of my locker for about 5 minutes. I spun the dial and opened my locker when a note fell out. I was sure it was from Fiona (we give each other cute notes sometimes too) but my smile faltered when I read it.

_Meet me in the student council lounge after school.- IM_

What? Wait-who is IM?

Fiona's POV

I skipped down the hallways with a smile on my face. Me and Clare are working out great. This is the best relationship I ever had and I really want it to work. I just hope we can go public soon. But like my therapist says " Push the bad thoughts away let the happy ones enter. " I entered English and opened my textbook. I noticed a note. I hoped it was from Clare but it was from...IM?

_Meet me in the student council lounge after school.- IM_

Who the hell is IM?

Clare's POV

I was sitting in the empty hallway during lunch but I was too hungry to eat. I kept thinking about that note from IM. I know it was telling me to meet them, nothing like " _Meet me in the student council lounge after school or you die. " _But in my mind it did. Has anyone ever gotten that feeling that somethings about to go wrong? Or somethings gonna happen and its gonna be bad? Yeah, I have. I couldnt take the worry anymore so I texted Fiona.

_Meet me at my locker ASAP. _She texted me back immediately.

_On my way. _In about half a minute Fiona was there.

" Hey whats going on? " " I got this note and it said to meet them in the student council lounge. Im kinda worried. "

" Wait you too? " She responded.

" Wait, you got one? "

" Yeah I have it in my pocket. Why do they want us to meet them? And who is IM? "

" IM. Sounds kinda familiar. " Me and Fiona thought, and thought until the bell rang.

Fiona's POV

I was in French class, counting the seconds until school was over. I was totally afraid of what could happen with IM. What if she plans to murder us? Then take our organs and sell them? Great, now im just being ridiculous. The bell rang and I raced to Clare's locker. I asked,

" You ready? "

" Ready as i'll ever be. "

Clare's POV

Me and Fiona walked side by side to the student council lounge. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Neither of us had any idea who IM is, so what would they want with us? We waited for about 10 minutes and we noticed the halls were empty. IM was obviously waiting for all the students to leave. Uh-oh.

" Ok Fiona im starting to get scared. "

" I know, but who is IM? Do you know anyone who's name starts with an I?

" Uhh, Iris. " I started.

" Ida, Im- " Holy. Crap. We both shouted,

" Imogen Moreno! " The door opened and we turned to see Imogen.

" Thats my name. Miss me? "

Fiona's POV

Imogen Moreno! Seriously, of all people?

" What do you want IM? " I asked angrily.

" I want alot, Fiona Coyne. "

" Ugh stop with the clues and just tell us! " Clare yelled.

" Oh Clare. Poor, Clare. I wouldnt wanna yell if I were you. You wouldnt want this getting out would you? " Imogen pulled out two pictures of me and Clare. And. We. Were. Kissing. Next she pulled out a tape recorder and I swear our eyes almost flew out of our sockets.

_Clare theres something between us. You can deny it but I feel it. I love you Clare and I know you love me too. This can work. I __**know **__this will work. I just have one way to prove it._

" How...how did you get that? " Clare stuttered.

" I have my ways. " She said with an evil smirk.

" Ok, what do you want in exchange for the tapes? " I asked.

Imogens smile grew wider. " I now own you. You will do what I say, when I say it or your little lovefest will be broadcasted to the whole school. First assignment! You will help me get Eli Goldsworthy to fall in love with me. "

Me and Clare exclaimed " WHAT! "

" Thats right, and if it works you will have 3 more tasks. When they are completed every tape and photo will be in your hands. If the task is not completed, I will find a way for the whole school to know about Clare Edwards and Fiona Coyne. Got it? "

Me and Clare sighed. " Got it. "

" Good. See you tomorrow girls. "

**Dun dun dunnnn. Anyways this chapter totally sucked, I know. But im working it out I still have a billion ideas for this story (Aliens gave me my brain back! Yayy!) Next chapter will be up by Monday. Pinky pwomise. R&R. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	9. ANOTHER AN!

**In a review someone said I posted the same chapter twice so, im sorry :D Two things to say: Instead of doing a Degrassified version of Pretty Little Liars, im gonna make a Degrassi/Pretty Little Liars Crossover. So, this story is gonna be on hiatus. For the (few) people who love this story im sorry! BUT all I need is a nice glass of inspiration and i'll be right back to making chapters! Thank you. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	10. PLEASE READ!

Im currently working on what i'm gonna do for this story but until then, im begging anyone who's reading this to read my new story One Good Thing. Heres the summary:

Eli's life was complicated as it is, and it's about to get even messier when a girl from his past brings back memories. Will she help him? Or hurt him more?

Pwetty please with a million virtual cherries on top PLEASE READ IT! And dont worry, Love Found In The Strangest Places is going to be updated very soon!


End file.
